You're Beautiful
by skyblueberry
Summary: Lucy is just a ordinary girl until she has to go in a band called The Dragon Slayers. But there's a problem.. She has to pretend to be a boy in order to stay in the band for 8 weeks until her brother comes back. Will the band members find out? Will romance ever blossom? "I-I'm in love with someone.." "Who?"
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Minna! This is my very first fanfic here and I hope you like it! It's based on a Korean drama called You're Beautiful (****Minami Shineyo**** in Korean) or He's Beautiful! (But it's kinda different, so beware!)**

**Warning: Lucy has a brother in this story.. **

**Natsu, Gray, and Loke have different, personalities. (Not like in the manga/anime.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or the drama.**

_Pant Pant…_

_Pant Pant…_

"Oh no! I'm late!" Lucy cried as she wiped her damp forehead. She raced to the front of the church then, she took a deep breath, straightening her baby-blue, nun uniform when she slowly walked into the entrance. People that were praying stared at her as she shyly bowed quickly, apologizing. Lucy then, searched for Levy, her childhood friend.

"Lucy!" Levy whispered.

"Levy!" Lucy noticed and sat down with her.

"What took you so long?" Levy asked.

"Sorry… I was listening to some music…"

"What kind of music?"

"Uh… um…"

"Well!? Spit it out!"

"A band called… The Dragon Slayers…"

"Oh my gosh! Seriously?" Levy gasped. Lucy sighed with guilt.

"I know… I know… A nun is not suppo-"

"I love the Dragon Slayers!" Levy accidently screamed out loud. The priests, people, and the nuns looked at them annoyed.

"Sorry!" Lucy and Levy said. The priests shook his head as he asked them to go out.

* * *

_Still/ As Ever (I do not own this song.. it is from the drama.)_

_Natsu_

_Gray_

_**Loke**__  
_

_"It wasn't supposed to be love  
It was never supposed to be  
I fooled myself many times before, but my heart keeps on calling you  
Before i tried to run away  
I tried to push a step away  
But even then you were growing bigger inside me_

I must love you this much  
I must wait for you this much  
No matter how much it hurts, my heart can't leave you  
There must be one love  
My heart won't change  
The love I protected for you, now I can tell you everything

**Your warm eye expression**

_**Your warm love**_  
_**You are growing bigger inside me**_

_**You must have loved me**_  
_**You must have waited for me**_  
_**No matter how much I made you hurt, your heart can't leave me**_

_There must be one love_  
_My heart won't change_  
_The love I protected for you, now I can tell you everything_  
_I love you_

_Sometimes love, or tears will cause problems for us_  
_I love you, I love you I just need you next to me_

I must still love you  
I must be waiting for you  
I could fool my mind, but not my heart

_**There must be one love**_

_My heart won't change_  
_The love I protected for you, now I can tell you everything_  
_I love you"_

"Okay! We'll wrap up for today!"

"Hey, did you hear?"

"What?"

"A new member is joining our band."

"Tch. He has to show his skill before he can come and just sign the contract."

* * *

"Lucy… Are you sure you're going to be alright?" Levy asked worriedly.

"Don't worry! It's only three weeks in Rome for missionary!"

"I want to go with you!" Levy whined. Lucy just smiled warmly as she hugged her friend. The taxi drove in front of them and they broke apart.

"Mail me when you get there!" Levy yelled while she saw Lucy go inside the taxi.

"I will!"

* * *

Lucy sighed as she looked outside the taxi door when she suddenly saw a black car coming towards her as it followed her. She curiously leaned in to get a better view. There was a man in the car with a black suit with sunglasses and weird piercings on his face; he glared back at her. Lucy shuddered. What was his problem?

"We're here, miss." The driver informed as Lucy stepped out of the car and got her luggage.

"Thank you.."

Lucy walked inside to wait for the plane to come. She suddenly heard footsteps behind her as she swerved left to right, then turned around.. Finding out that it was man that was following her from earlier ago was covering her mouth.

"Shhh!" He hushed. He dragged her into a corner. Lucy was scared. What was he going to do to her?

"Finally!" The man let go of his hand. Lucy immediately screamed and kicked him in the shins. He yelped as he grasped her hand.

"No! Stop! Y-You know Landon right?! Landon! Your brother!"

"My brother? How do you know him?" Lucy calmed down.

"He's supposed to join The Dragon Slayers.. The most popular band in Fiore! But there's a problem!"

"What is it?"

"Landon has a throat infection so he went to America for surgery but he's coming back in about 8 weeks and he has to sign the band contract today!"

"What's going to happen? How can I help?" Lucy asked.

"You have to pretend to be a boy before he comes back!"

"What!? How am I supposed to do that?! Do I look boyish to you?"

"Well.. No. But we have to try or else you're brother's dream is going to get crushed!"

Lucy stared at the ground, shocked. She wanted her brother to follow his dream but she couldn't possibly dress up and act like a boy!

"I-I can't…." She replied, "I'm sorry.." Lucy slowly turned and started to head towards the passport office.

"Do you know why he wanted to become a singer?!" The man shouted. Lucy paused. "Because he wanted to find your mother!"

"Mother?" Lucy whispered.

"He wanted to become a singer by getting his mother to acknowledge him!"

Lucy faced the man as she answered.

"I'll go."

**End of chapter one!**

**Yay… Now I have to type more!**

**Sorry it's so boring and short but I'll make sure it'll get exciting, funny and long soon!**

**Thank You!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! I just decided to update another one today. I noticed that one person asked how Lucy was going to sing if she was a girl… Well you're about to find out in this story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or the drama.. **

"This is the place," The man brought Lucy to The Dragon Slayer's Agency. "I'm their manager, Gajeel. Change into these clothes in the restroom over there."

"Alright," Lucy replied kindly. She took the bag of clothes that Gajeel gave her.

* * *

"Everyone… I want to introduce you Landon as an official member of The Dragon Slayers." Their boss, Makarov presented a picture of Landon.

"He looks like a girl." Natsu, the band leader smirked.

"Ah, but don't underestimate him, Natsu. People say he has a voice of an angel." Makarov explained.

_Let's see how well this 'Landon' is _Natsu schemed as he sent eye signals to his other band members.

* * *

Lucy was in the private restroom as she put her nun clothes and the ring that her brother gave her to the sides of the sink. She slowly took out a sharp scissor and gulped. In a minute, all her beautiful, golden hair fell to the cold cement and was left with her short hair. Lucy then, wrapped herself with bandage rolls to cover up her breasts. Finally, she wore a swampy, green, cap, black jeans, a loose t-shirt with a leather jacket on, and navy-blue converse shoes. She was finished.

Lucy looked both ways when she saw Gajeel standing next to the chairs. He suddenly saw Lucy and raced over to her.

"Are there any different clothes I can wear? These clothes make me feel uncomfortable…"

"You look fine, now let's go!" Gajeel took her wrist as he took them into the meeting room.

* * *

"Hello Landon, Nice you meet ya!" Makarov beamed.

"H-hello.." Lucy greeted back. She was trying hard not to let him hear her girly voice.

"Come sit here. Natsu and the others are in their music room right now, practicing." Makarov pulled out a chair for Lucy to sit. She carefully sat down, her heart thumping rapidly.

"I just talked about you to your soon-to-be band members."

Lucy gulped loudly that Gajeel who was far away from Lucy, heard her.

"Nervous are we?" Makarov chuckled, "There's nothing to worry about. These guys are very…. Nice." His voice sounded forced.

_I hope so _Lucy prayed.

"Just sign your signature here and you're in!"

Lucy took the ink-pen, her hands shook violently and sweat trickled down her neck, which made Makarov stare at her. She wrote her brother's name. 'Landon.' Gajeel rubbed his temples as he slowly whispered 'Signature! Not name!' However, Lucy whispered back 'I don't know his signature!'

"Well…. I guess that's your signature… Right?" Makarov asked. Lucy nodded several times. He was about to the take the paper when Natsu stormed in the room. _Pink Hair? _Lucy thought.

"I'll be taking him and this paper." Natsu grabbed Lucy's hand and the contract as they headed towards the music room. _Help me!_ Lucy mouthed. Gajeel and Makarov sprinted after her.

* * *

Natsu and Lucy entered the music room as he locked the door.

"Open the door!" Makarov ordered. Natsu ignored him and had his focus only on Lucy.

"So, you're the new member?" Gray said as Lucy bumped into him.

"He's shorter than I thought!" Loke frowned while he measured his and her height with his hands.

"As the leader of The Dragon Slayers, I can't allow you to just agree to sing with us." Natsu smirked.

"W-what should I do then?" Lucy whimpered.

"Sing."

"S-Sing?"

"Sing."

Lucy paused.

"You can sing anything you want.." Gray assured.

...

Natsu, who was getting sick of the silence in the room spoke again.

"If you don't in 5 seconds, then I'm going to rip this contract paper." Lucy's eyes widened as she began to panic.

"5"

"4"

"3"

"2"

"1"

"You're fin-"

_Lucy_

_Panis Angelicus_ (Catholic hymm: Lucy could only sing Catholic hymms since she was raised there.)

"_Panis Angelicus fit panis hominum__  
__Dat panis coelicus figuris terminum__  
__O res mirabilis! Manducat Dominum__  
__Pauper, pauper, servus et humilis__  
__Pauper, pauper, servus et humilis"_

_Translation:_

_The angel's bread becomes the bread of men__  
__The heavenly bread ends all symbols__  
__Oh, miraculous thing! The body of the Lord will nourish__  
__The poor, poor, and humble servant__  
__The poor, poor, and humble servant_.

Gray, Loke, and Natsu was shocked. Makarov had his arms crossed while Gajeel sighed in relief.

"Y-You do sound like an angel…" Loke couldn't close his eyes. They were sure doves flew over the windows while she was singing.

"You're in the band. Landon" Natsu mumbled. Lucy smiled as she high-fived Gajeel.

_I'm in! I'm finally in! _Lucy thought.

**Yay Chapter 2 Finished!**

**Bye bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! I'm back and alive with chapter 3! Woo Hoo! I assure you that this chapter will be quite funny for some people. I laughed when I watched this scene from the drama. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or the drama.**

Natsu handed Lucy the band's new song.

"Here are the new lyrics and notes. I heard you play the piano, right?"

Lucy nodded.

"Good. Memorize it by this Thursday." Lucy nodded again and she carefully took the paper.

* * *

"Thank you for coming to this press conference everyone!" Makarov said, "As I told you earlier ago, we are having a new member in the most famous band in the world, The Dragon Slayers!" Natsu, Gray, and Loke came in the stage as they waved and beamed.

"And their new partner, Landon!" Makarov raised his hand to show the reporters and the cameraman where Lucy was.

The door that Lucy was in, opened as a rumble of clicking sounds was heard. She stood still with a serious look on her face, she waited for the reporters to get her good pictures.

"Landon! Come here! Sit!" Makarov tapped on the chair between him and Natsu. Lucy walked over the pathway to the stage. She smiled at the other band members, they ignored her as the reporters and cameraman started to ask questions.

* * *

"Whoa!" Lucy gasped when she saw The Dragon Slayers' house, it was like a huge mansion with large patios and had a living room that was as big as her house. "I'm going to live here?!"

"Yes. Now, this place is your room." Gajeel escorted her. Lucy went in her room as she gazed at the clean, lime, walls, her queen-sized bed, a personal table to work with, a TV, laptop, and the sofa.

"Prepare, okay? I have a meeting to go to." Gajeel informed.

"I will." Lucy noted. After Gajeel left the room, Lucy took out her clothes, bible, bandage rolls, and her glasses. After she was done organizing, she went out her door for a tour around the huge place. Lucy saw two rooms full of guitars, drums, bass guitars, and a white piano. She looked around once again as she saw a navy-blue colored door and wondered what kind of room it was; she quietly opened the door knob and looked inside. There were full of posters, CDs, a HD TV, videos, clothes, a couch, and a bathroom. This area was much bigger than her regular, plain, room. Lucy tiptoed and accidently hit the lamp that was on the table, the lamp rolled over as Lucy quickly set it back to where it was. She sighed in relief, thankful that it didn't fall as she went into the bathroom to check on her face.

"Whew.. That was close." Lucy smiled, she tried to straighten her hair.

_Snap._

"What was that?" Lucy whispered, she peaked out of the door, only her eyes showing. She gasped when she saw whose room this was… Natsu's.

"Shoot!" Lucy slowly closed the door as she panicked. _Take a deep breath Lucy._ Lucy thought as she looked out the door once again. Natsu sat down on his seat when he saw the lamp that Lucy hit with her elbow. He stepped closer to look at it then, he fixed it back so that it would face him. He suddenly looked back at his bathroom while Lucy squeaked softly. She shut the door and started getting hysterical. Natsu walked over to his bathroom door as he opened the door. Lucy, who was shocked, tripped and sat at his toilet.

"What are you doing in my bathroom?" Natsu stared at her weirdly.

"Uh-um that is-" Lucy tried to explain when she pressed the button that was next to the bidet toilet by mistake. Soon, water started squirting out in Lucy's face and body. She screamed and tried to stop it from spraying out. Natsu took a step back at first, and then, started watching the wonderful view of scenery with his arms crossed and his body leaning on the sides of his door..

"Did 30 seconds pass already?" Natsu looked at his watch as the water stopped rushing out. Lucy panted and looked at him.

"Do you take showers with toilet water?" Natsu asked sarcastically. Lucy made a cute puppy face while she apologized.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Lucy bowed. The water from Lucy's hair kept on landing on Natsu's shirt and pants as he ordered her to stop.

"Look.. If you want to stay here you have to follow these three rules. One, don't ever touch me. Two, don't come in my room without permission. Three, don't touch any of my stuff." Natsu said patiently, trying hard not to yell at his new member. Lucy nodded. He pointed at his door.

"Get out!"

"Hai!"

* * *

"Guys! Let's have a celebration to welcome Landon!" Makarov yelled. Natsu and the others looked bored.

"Nah." Natsu replied. That made the boss angry as he dragged all of them into the van with Lucy following them.

* * *

"Let's party! Cheers!" Makarov, his employs, assistants, and Gajeel shouted in the club. All of them started drinking alcohol. Lucy, who never drank alcohol before, stared at it for a while and tried to drink all of it.

Gajeel got surprised as he motioned his hand to tell her to stop. Lucy pretended she didn't see him. She started to gulp down four glasses of liquor. Gajeel gulped.

"Come on, Landon! I have something to show you!" He whispered.

"This is my friend, Cana. Cana, this is Landon or her real name, Lucy." Gajeel explained.

"Gajeel-san!"

"Don't worry, she knows the situation."

"I'm The Dragon Slayers' stylist." Cana tapped her glass with Lucy's. It was clear that she was drunk. Lucy awkwardly said,

"I see."

Cana suddenly approached her as she looked at her chest.

"I guess this will be easier than I thought" Cana smirked. Lucy, now noticing, covered her chest with her hands.

"Come on.. Let's move.." Gajeel quickly moved over to a different place, "She's crazy."

"I heard that!"

* * *

"Are you alright?" Gajeel worried when he saw Lucy's eyes drooping and hiccuping.

"I (Hic!) am totally (Hic!) fine!" Lucy gave her goofy smile as she kept on drinking.

"Stop!" Gajeel took away her glass of alcohol, "No more for you now." He said and he left her.

_Blech, I feel like throwing up. _Lucy thought as she groaned, walking over to the restroom. Loke, who saw her go in, followed her.

Lucy made weird faces when she saw a golden statue right in front of her.

"What are you doing here?!" Loke asked, "The men's bathroom is on the second floor!"

"Whoops!" Lucy replied,"Thank (Hic!) You!" She wobbled, as she carelessly went up the stairs.

"W-wait!" Loke cried, but Lucy ignored him and kept going up, "I don't feel at ease seeing him so drunk." He shuddered.

* * *

Lucy got on the second floor.

"This place is moving…" Lucy murmured as she leaned back and then, straight up. She removed her jacket and threw it at the ground.

"Aren't you hot?" Gray snuck up from behind. He leaned towards Lucy to unbutton her shirt.

"S-stop!" Lucy shouted,"I-I mean.. I'm perfectly(Hic!) fine."

"Then go to the rooftop to get some fresh air." Gray said.

"Okay.. I will. Where is the (Hic!) rooftop?" Lucy questioned.

"It's way over there." Gray pointed,"Are you sure you'll be fine?"

"Yes, yes." Lucy said as she ran to the rooftop.

"I'm a little worried about him." Gray sighed.

* * *

Loke saw Lucy walk outside the building.

"What if he goes somewhere else to do his own business?" Loke whispered.

* * *

Lucy walked up to the rooftop pole as she tried to throw up, not realizing that Natsu was there.

"Wh-what the. What are you doing!?" Natsu hollered.

"Throwing up." Lucy replied, calmly.

"Don't throw up there!" He answered.

"Urk!" Lucy kept on puking. She motioned him to bring something to throw up on. Natsu flustered as he picked on a small cup that was nearby.

"Here!"

Lucy waved no, signaling it was too small. Natsu, then, picked up a huge water bottle.

"Here!"

Lucy waved violently, pushing away the water bottle, saying the opening was too tiny.

Natsu finally picked up a plant pot with a flower in it. He picked up the flower and ordered her to do it in here.

"Blehhhh!" Lucy vomited. Natsu, not wanting to see the waste, swiftly put the flower back in the pot, he was sure the flower rotted as soon as the flower's roots touched Lucy's vomit.

Soon after, Loke and Gray showed up.

"Well.. I guess we're all here!" Loke chuckled..

Lucy sighed happily as she wandered off to the edge of the rooftop. She stood on the bench that was there.

"I wonder if I can touch the big dipper." Lucy mumbled as she reached out her hand to the sky, unexpectedly, Lucy's slippery shoes slipped from the bench.

"Oii!" Gray, Natsu, and Loke yelled as they each put out their hands to catch her.

_Reverend Mother.. I had a dream yesterday.. But I couldn't tell… Whose lips I kissed._

**Yay! Cliff hanger! And I did type a lot today! As I promised! Was it all a dream or real?**

**Hehe find out next time on chapter 4!**

**Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Finally chapter 4! But I only got three reviews on my last chapter… I guess it was boring.**

**Oh well! Enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or the drama.**

_Soo comfortable…_ Lucy smacked her lips as she slowly woke up. _Where am I?_ Lucy thought. She sat up looked around, she was at home. But then, Lucy's eyes widened. She saw that she had slept with her team, and most of all, they were all naked. _DID I GET RAPED!?_ She started having weird thoughts again as Lucy quickly left the scene. She was thankful that her clothes were still on as she went out to the porch and sat on the chair next to her. Lucy grabbed the mirror that was on the table.

"I got a scratch on my right side of my lip," She whispered, "How did that happen? Maybe I… KISSED someone?!"

"When did you get up?" Loke shouted from behind as he held a peeled orange in his hands, "Do you remember what happened yesterday?"

"Uh.. I think so..." Lucy gulped. "Is it those lips?" She mumbled quietly so that he wouldn't hear her.

"How dare you put those lips there? If you do it again you're dead! You drink even though you can't even handle it and do THAT! You're not even valuable as this piece of orange!" Loke yelled,"Apologize to him!"

"So… it was those lips..." She sighed, "I'm sorry..."

"What are you talking about? I said to apologize to him!" Loke replied back.

"But I did!"

"Not to me, to the other member!"

Lucy nodded rapidly and dashed inside the house.

* * *

Lucy saw Gray setting the table for breakfast.

"Come over here," She heard him say.

"O-okay.." Lucy came over and sat next to him.

"Last night was really a horrible day. I don't ever want to imagine it ever again…"

"I'm sorry.. But just please think of it as if I hit rock bottom." Lucy bowed.

"What are you doing?! Didn't you hear me?" Loke stomped from behind.

"I am!" Lucy answered.

"You probably don't remember," Gray sighed, "The one you kissed is Natsu."

"N-Natsu?" _  
_

"Yes, him… I wonder if flame boy will ever forgive you..." Loke and Gray snickered. "After you fell, you threw up on him."

"It's like pig poop in the drinking water."

_This is a dream… Definitely a dream… If I close my eyes, I'll probably be praying and talking with Levy..._

"Well? What are you waiting for?! Go!"

"H-hai!"

* * *

Lucy carefully opened the door with a candle and a cup of tea in her hands.

"What are you doing here!? Get out!"

"I want to apologize for yesterday."

"I need to wash… So leave."

"Are you forgiving me?" Lucy asked.

"Forgive? Why should I? I disliked you from the start!" Natsu said as he went into the bathroom.

Lucy pouted and she gently left the tea on the table, she picked up the candle as the wax splattered on the floor. Lucy bent down putting the candle beside her to wash the wax but was very hot.

"Ouch!" She cried. Lucy stepped back, causing a shelf of CDs and videos fall onto her, she tried to hold them back on her shoulder when, a remote to the air conditioner fell and turned on as papers started flying out. One of the papers flew right next to the candle.

"Oh no.. I need to turn the light off! ... How?" Lucy worried as she thought of an idea. She gathered up all of her spit into her mouth to shoot it onto the candle. The spit flew pass the candle. Lucy gathered up another one when the spit finally got the light out.

"Yes!" She smiled.

"What the heck are you doing in my room!?" Natsu came out of the shower. His hair was still wet as the water droplets slithered down his body.

"I.. I was putting out the fire..." Lucy replied nervously. She gulped, looking at Natsu's chest. _I feel like a pervert.. _

Natsu stormed up to Lucy, straightening back his shelf that was on Lucy's back.

"I'm sorry.." Lucy apologized. Natsu responded by hitting the shelf. The trophy that was on the shelf fell on Lucy's head.

"Kyaa!" Lucy screamed as she fainted on the ground.

"O-oi… Are you alright?" Natsu leaned to wake her up, holding up the trophy that was on Lucy's head.

"What's going on!?" Gajeel, Gray, and Loke came in the room. Perfect timing… They all gasped.

"Halt! That stops now!" Gajeel ordered. Natsu looked at his hand and Lucy, realizing what they were thinking.

"H-hey.. This isn't what it looks like…"

"Get him!"

"Crap!"

**That is the end of chapter 4! I know it's soo short.. **** But I'll try to make it longer!**

**OMG I just saw the trailer for Fairy Tail ova 4!**

**NALU NALU NALU ALL OVER IT!**

**I just hope Mashima sensei doesn't troll us again...**

**Thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Gasp… Can't. Breathe. Ova. 4. NALU. Four. More. Days. Left. Hello! As you can see I watched the Fairy Tail ova 4 trailer (woo!) and it's airing in Japan this Friday! (But I heard you have to wait for about a week for subs… :(****  
**

**Reviews, Favorites, and Followers are much appreciated. (Hehe)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or the drama.**

"Loke! Hurry! Carry him to the hospital!" Gajeel commanded.

"Alright!" Loke answered as he swiftly picked Lucy up.

* * *

Lucy was in the car, heading towards the hospital, when she grabbed Gajeel's wrist.

"I'm… fine…" She said.

"No. We have to take you to the hospital… You're bleeding!"

"I want to go back… Please…" Lucy pleaded. Gajeel sighed and they turned back.

* * *

"Oi.. Are you… okay?" Natsu asked as he stared at Lucy's bandaged forehead.

"Yes! I'm perfectly fine!"

"You'd better not go in my room again. Understand?"

"H-hai!"

* * *

"Gray! Let's watch TV!" Loke called.

"Sure, why not?"

"Hey.. You.. know.. Landon.. seems a bit weird."

"Why?"

"He's so thin, soft, and womanly. It feels unpleasant."

Gray gulped down his cup full of tea.

"Really?"

"You must've gotten used to him already, even that night you took care of him." Loke beamed.

* * *

_~Flashback~_

_Loke held Natsu on his back while Gray was holding Lucy up. _

"_Take Natsu first without anyone noticing." Gray ordered. Loke nodded as he went downstairs._

"_He totally passed out… Hey. Landon. Can you hear me?" Gray tried to wake Lucy up. She responded by swinging her neck to the sides. _

"_O-oi." Gray began to hesitate. He slowly lowered his hand down to meet up with Lucy's. 'What's this feeling? Why is he so… soft?'_

"_Were you a… girl?"_

_~End of Flashback~_

* * *

"It seems like you're hanging out with that girly guy too much." Loke stated.

"Just let me enjoy watching him for a while and see what he does."

* * *

"Wah! That was tiring!" Lucy jumped on the couch. She had been practicing dancing and photo shooting all day long.

"Keep it up! You only have one more dance practice left to do!" Cana informed. "Oh and don't forget to put in these two balls down there."

"Hai!" Lucy replied, embarrassed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Natsu and Makarov was video chatting on their laptops.

"Did receive the email that I sent you?" Makarov asked.

"Yes..." Natsu said dully.

"Why don't you open it and read the schedule right now?"

"Fine."

* * *

"Good job Landon! You finally finished the dance move!" One of Lucy's dance instructors congratulated. Lucy scratched her head shyly. She jumped up and down to victory dance when suddenly, one of her balls come out of her pants. Cana swiftly picked it up while everyone was cheering.

"If one of this is here… Then.." Cana gasped."Another one is still in there.."

* * *

Natsu sighed as he began to look over the file.

"I have to go to a meeting alright?" Makarov said.

"Hai.."

Makarov went out of the room, not noticing that the camera was still on. Natsu was drinking water until he saw two figures coming into the room.

"This place should be fine. Now, take off your pants." He saw Cana and Lucy standing there in the corner. Not noticing that Natsu was watching them on his laptop screen.

"But I feel embarrassed." Lucy whimpered. Natsu spat his drink all over his laptop.

"What. The. Heck. What are they doing here?" He whispered.

"Fine. I'll turn the lights off." The lights were turned off when Natsu saw a glowing, yellow ball.

"You dropped this! Be careful!" Cana scolded.

"Oh you're right!" Lucy said as she held up another one from her sweat pants.

"Keep them in place!"

"Alright, I did it!" Natsu saw the two balls disappearing into Lucy's pants. The lights were turned back on.

"I'll never let anyone know that I'm a girl! I promise!" Lucy exclaimed happily. Natsu had recorded everything in his smart phone.

"So. You were a girl.." He smirked evilly. Natsu ran to his car as he raced to the agency.

* * *

Lucy was eating and talking with her members until Natsu came rushing towards Lucy. _I need proof._

"What's wro-" Lucy paused with her eyes wide open. She realized that Natsu was hugging her. Everyone in the room was staring at those two seriously. _I feel lumps in her chest... So it's true_.. Natsu thought. Lucy and Natsu pulled away when she heard him say.

"Landon. You-"

_Click!_ Light flashed from a camera reporter.

"Cool!" Jason, the reporter shouted.

"Natsu! You're here!" Makarov grinned, "You two look very close."

"Can I get The Dragon Slayers' group shot?" Jason asked.

"Sure! Hey! Gray, Loke! Come here!"

"Ready? Cheese!"

* * *

"I have something to tell you!" Natsu said while Makarov was going down the stairs.

"Let's talk about it later. Jason is here and we have to do some interviews."

"We have to kick Landon out! He's a-"

"Makarov-san?" Jason called.

"Yes, I'm coming!" Makarov replied. Natsu groaned.

* * *

"Come on! We're going to take a shower!" Loke yelled.

"Where's Landon?" Gray questioned.

"I don't know. He went away."

"Why is he always missing every time we go to take a shower?"

"Come to think of it, I don't think I ever saw him take a shower before. He really must be dirty…" Loke shuddered as he walked away.

"Where has he been washing all this time?" Gray asked himself.

* * *

Lucy tiptoed out of the shower room with all her hair wet. She was wrapping herself with a bandage roll when the guys were coming into the shower room. Lucy quickly grabbed her sweater and put it on. When she turned around, she gasped. All the boys were undressing.

"Looks like you took a shower earlier than us." A guy walked up to her.

"Hai."

"Aren't you going out?"

"Hai. I'm going."

Lucy gulped and closed her eyes to prevent them from burning. She headed towards the exit when she bumped into Loke.

"So you do take a shower." Loke said. Lucy opened her eyes, revealing his nude body. She tried to focus only on his face when a white towel hovered around her face.

"Go out. I can't take a shower with you here." Gray whispered.

Lucy nodded as she went out the door.

* * *

Lucy went into the meeting room and leaned on the wall.

"I'm safe!" She shouted.

"Oh really?" Natsu came behind her. He showed her a video of when Lucy was in the office with Cana and her promising never to let anyone know that she was a girl.

"How. How did you?"

"I wonder how safe you'll be when I show this to our boss." Natsu grinned.

_Reverend Mother.. Maybe I couldn't do this after all. _

**End of Chapter 5!**

**Thank you for all the reviews, follows, and favorites! I will try to finish the story and update as soon as I can! Yay Thanksgiving break! (Coming up soon :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi! I'm all fired up for Chapter 6! (Remind you of someone?) I decided to take more time to write up an update now.**** I'll try to improve as I write!** **Oh, I also edited some mistakes in my previous chapters!** **(Yay) I hope you like this chapter!**

**Reviews, Follows, and Favorites are much appreciated! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or the drama.**

"What should you do now? I already know your secret."Natsu looked over Lucy's waist. Her bandage roll was hanging out of her clothes.

"That's why you should've been more careful." Natsu murmured in Lucy's ear. She carelessly shoved back the gauze into her sweater.

Natsu walked pass Lucy and to the elevator as she followed him from behind. When he was about to step into the elevator, Lucy blocked the door.

"Please listen to me."

"I don't need to and I don't want to."Natsu replied dully.

"Then, please try to understand my feelings."

"I don't have to."

"Please, don't leave like this!" Lucy yelled, grabbing onto Natsu's arms. He shoved her away and went on the elevator. When the door was about to close, Lucy acted fast and within a second, she snatched the phone right out of Natsu's hand. She ran as he kept on telling her to stop.

"How to I erase this?" Lucy pouted. Natsu was gaining more and more speed until he was right behind her. He reached out and had grabbed the end of his phone while Lucy was still holding the front, turning the chase into a fierce battle of tug-of-war.

"You think you won't get caught without this video? Are you stupid? Without it, will it help you convince that you're still not a woman?" Natsu shouted. Lucy paused.

"You're right.. I'd probably get found out soon or later.. I'll just have to.. leave." She frowned.

"Let go!" Natsu pulled the phone out of Lucy's hand as it flew out of the window building and landed on top of a citrine colored delivery trunk.

"Go get it!"

"Hai.."

* * *

Lucy and Natsu went downstairs as they faced the back of the truck.

"Do I have to climb up there?"

"Yes, hurry up!"

"I- I need a lift.. Please?" Lucy pleaded. Natsu sighed and he lifted his hands to give her a boost.

"You're so… heavy!" Natsu panted, "Lose some weight!"

Lucy paid no attention to him and went on top of the truck. She grabbed ahold of the phone, relived that it was perfectly fine.

"There isn't a scratch on here!" Lucy shouted from above.

"Give it to me!" Natsu hollered. Lucy slowly handed down the phone to Natsu. He began to inspect his phone, turning his back on Lucy, and forgetting to bring her back down from the truck.

_Rumble rumble_

_What was that?_ Lucy thought. The truck jerked; soon, Lucy began to move farther away from Natsu.

"Um.. Natsu?" Lucy whispered. "Help?"

"The signal on this phone doesn't work!" Natsu yelled.

"Natsu! The truck is moving!" Lucy screamed. Natsu turned around, watching Lucy go afar. He sighed and began to run to save her.

"She's nothing but trouble..." Natsu grumbled.

Lucy grabbed onto the truck's edges, praying so that she won't fall. The truck was about to rush into the freeway. _Natsu… Please help. _Lucy turned back, seeing Natsu running towards her.

"Landon!" Natsu cried.

"Natsu!" Lucy yelled back. The delivery truck had stopped at the red traffic light.

"Jump off!"

"What? Are you crazy?!" Lucy shouted.

"Just jump! Believe in me!"

Lucy gulped. She closed her eyes and dived on top of Natsu as the truck left off. They remained silent until Lucy whispered "Thank you." Natsu stood up and he began to wipe off dirt that was on his clothes.

"I'm sorry for troubling you." She whimpered.

"Let's just go home **quietly**." Natsu groaned.

* * *

"Oh! Landon! Someone gave me this to give it to you," Gajeel informed when Lucy came back from her 'adventure'. She was limping while blood drizzled down her leg.

"Thank you."

Gajeel gasped. "What happened?"

"Um. I just. Fell.. Down the stairs.." Lucy replied.

"It doesn't really look like you did."

"It's nothing. Really! I need to go… To… the restroom! To… fix my hair! Bye!" And after that, she dashed downstairs.

* * *

"I wonder who this is from." Lucy cocked her head. She carefully opened the red colored envelope and found a picture of her brother, and her dad inside.

"Why would someone have this… What if.." Lucy ran out of the room, searching for Gajeel.

"Gajeel!" Lucy shouted. Gajeel spotted Lucy running towards him.

"Oh, Lucy! What's wrong?"

"Gajeel! Do you know who gave this to me?"

"It was a woman. She looked like she was in the 40s and was wearing a red dress.. Why?"

"Do you know where she went?"

"I heard that she was going to the subway. What's going on?"

"I'll talk to you later." Lucy said as she sprinted to the subway that was nearby.

* * *

Lucy stepped in front of the subway train, looking around for a woman with a red dress.

"Oh my god. Isn't that Landon from The Dragon Slayers?" A girl whispered to her friend.

"It is!" Another girl responded.

"What are you doing here?" A familiar voice was heard as he pulled up Lucy's hood to cover up her face.

"Natsu?" Lucy exclaimed. Soon, all the fan girls came into the subway to take pictures and videos.

"Come. You're not supposed to be here." Natsu grabbed Lucy's hand. Lucy didn't budge.

"I need to find someone."

Natsu rolled his eyes. He firmly grasped Lucy's hand and they both ran off.

* * *

"I have a brother who was supposed to join this band... But he had something urgent coming up so I was just filling in for him until he comes back…"

"Then, why were you in the subway? Was he coming back today?" Natsu asked.

"No, I just wanted to find someone who had this picture. She might be my mother who left me and my brother. I won't be disappointed if she wasn't. I'm just happy and I hope she comes back." Lucy whispered, holding the picture in front of Natsu.

"So what? What'll you do?"

"Eh?" Lucy asked.

"You're not going to be here. Your secret is going to get found out sooner or later."

"I might be able to find my mother. Please let me stay here until that person comes back."

"Fine. But, in one condition."

"What is it?"

"You have only eight weeks to stay in this band. If your brother comes before then, he will join the band and you'll go. If your brother comes after eight weeks, you'll both get kicked out of the group and will end up revealing your identity to the news reporters."

"Deal!" Lucy promised. Natsu walked away, then, he paused.

"Do you know we're having a video shoot with all of our members today?"

"Yes. It's for the Fiore Music Festival right?" Lucy replied.

"Right."

"I'll do my best!"

"Good." Natsu grinned, "Oh, and one last thing."

"What is it?"

"Did you know we're having the shoot in the swimming pool?"

"S-swimming p-pool?!" Lucy exclaimed.

"That's right. I wonder how long you can last." Natsu smirked. Lucy covered her chest with her hands.

* * *

Everyone was getting ready for the photo shoot. Lucy smiled, thankful that she was going in the swimming pool with her clothes on. She wore purple pants with a white dress shirt that had a onyx colored flower pin sewn on her shoulder. Natsu wore olive colored pants with a shirt that was similar to Lucy's, Loke's and Gray's. Loke and Gray wore light blue and red pants.

"Are you ready? Since this is a new beginning for our new member, this is why we are going to video shoot in the swimming pool!" The director explained.

"We are starting! Please go in the water!" One of the assistant called. Natsu, Gray, and Loke casually went in the pool while Lucy hesitantly dipped her foot in the azure water. Soon after, she had no choice but to go in.

"Now, I want you guys to pose like a baby. What pose would a baby do? Are you listening Landon?" The director asked. Lucy nodded. Trying not to let water in her clothes too much. She was afraid that her bandage roll might show.

"You guys are going to go in the water alright? Ready and action!"

Natsu went in first, followed by Gray, Loke, and Lucy. Lucy was the first one to spring out of the water. She coughed and spat while the other members stared at her.

"Landon! Stop acting so forced! You have to act calm!" The director scolded.

"I'm sorry." Lucy said.

"Landon, do it again!"

Lucy went inside, then out. She choked as the director kept on ordering her to repeat it again. After an hour, she finally perfected the scene.

Lucy sat down on a chair and shivered, holding her towel close to her.

"Here, drink this. It'll take a long time to finish up so we really won't have dinner," Gray whispered as he gave Lucy a warm cup of milk.

"I already drank too much.." Lucy said, "And I totally ruined everything..."

"It's okay. Everyone is like that on their first shoot." Gray comforted. Meanwhile, Loke was watching Lucy and Gray from behind.

"Why is Gray and Natsu so close to that guy? They're always talking to him! What if they..." Loke gasped, "Have interest in him?... No! You idiot! Don't think like that! They're just being nice to him!" Loke slapped his cheeks.

"We're getting ready for the next scene!" A man shouted. Lucy headed towards the pool when she saw Natsu right in front of her. She moved sideways and went pass Natsu, not wanting to bother him until she slipped and fell on her bottom. Lucy quickly stood up, pretending that nothing had happened.

"Ah.. I'm disappointed.. We're at the swimming pool and I can't see you in a swimming suit." Natsu snickered. Lucy blushed as she tried to hide her breast again.

"It's not funny!"

"Why? Are you not that confident about your body?" Natsu looked over Lucy's chest. "You're right, there wouldn't be anything to see anyways."

"That's not true!" Lucy muttered after Natsu marched away.

* * *

"Cut! Good work everyone!" The director cheered. It was night. The staff and the members went towards the locker room.

"Landon. Change into this in the locker room." A woman handed Lucy her clothes. Lucy thanked her and began to worry.

_Since I can't go into the women's locker room... Where should I go?_

* * *

The lights were finally turned off, giving Lucy the chance to change in the dark.

"I'll just change in this corner." Lucy said to herself. She began to unbutton her shirt until her bandage rolls were visible.

All of a sudden, part of the lights were turned on. The staff members came out of the locker room and out to the swimming pool to look for a missing equipment. Lucy gasped. She jumped in the pool when they came closer and closer. Lucy slowly sank down to the bottom of the pool with her eyes closed. Her lungs ached while her heart kept on thumping wildly. She was almost out of breath. She needed oxygen.. _No. I can't leave.. If I do, I'm going to get caught.._ Lucy heard someone call out her name. She opened her eyes. A young man about Lucy's age had plunged inside the water and was swimming towards her, he held out his hand.

_N-Natsu?_

**End of Chapter 6!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! Found out that I have 53 reviews, 40 followers, and 30 favorites! I'm soo happy! It gives me a lot of support! Thank you!**

**Reviews, Follows, and Favorites are much appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or the drama. **

Natsu grabbed Lucy's shoulder and began to shake her. _Wake up! They're gone! _Natsu thought. Lucy wiggled out of Natsu's grip and swam upwards. She accidently kicked Natsu while she was swimming. He slowly drifted away. _Why you little… LANDON!_

Lucy came out of the water, thankful that she was alive. She got rid of her wet clothes and changed into her new one.

"I feel like I'm missing something….. Oh my gosh… Natsu!" Lucy looked over the swimming pool area. She saw a figure floating on top of the water. Lucy gasped. She began to call the ambulance.

* * *

"Shouldn't you thank Landon? I mean, he saved you and you're safe in this hospital now."

"Thank him? Thank him?! He practically killed me!" Natsu huffed. He got up from his bed and stomped towards Makarov.

"Hey. You should rest for a while."

"I'm going to our van."

* * *

_Click Click_

_Snap Snap_

"It must've been hard for you.." A young woman with a pearl colored hair wept beside a little girl who had a disease. They were inside the same hospital where Natsu was. The camera focused on the young woman while the news reporter kept on flashing his camera.

"Such an angel.." He whispered.

"Yeah. She should be in our new movie." Another man nodded.

"No wonder why she's called the 'Fairy'. Lisanna, the Fairy."

"I-I'm sorry. Can I go outside to get some fresh air?" Lisanna asked politely.

"S-sure.."

Lisanna ran outside and into the parking lot. She stopped. Lisanna smirked as she wiped the crocodile tears with her dainty fingers.

"Tch. 'Fairy' huh?" Lisanna whispered. She got in her black van and sat down on the front seat. She began to talk to her manager.

"I cried as much as the show wanted. Go tell them that I can't do it anymore because I'm too sad." Lisanna picked up the mirror that was next to her. "Give me the tissue. I hope that disease isn't contagious.. I didn't even get to wash my hands with a hand sanitizer… I said give me the tissue!"

A box of tissue landed on her face. She faced the man, surprised, finding out that it wasn't her manager.

"Who the hell are you?" Natsu glared at her. Lisanna examined the van.

"Oh my.. I must've gotten in the wrong van… I'm sorry. However, aren't you Natsu? Natsu Dragneel? You are! I'm a really big fan of The Dragon Slayers! Do you know me?"

"Of course I know you. 'Fairy' Psh. Some 'Fairy' you are." Natsu scoffed. "It must be very hard for you to keep your 'Fairy-like' image."

"Well then, I won't have to pretend anymore then." Lisanna plucked some tissues and wiped her eyes. "You're right. I'm not even close to being a fairy. So what? You're not a dragon either. Let's just pretend that nothing happened." Lisanna threw on the tissue down and opened the car door to get out.

"Wait." Natsu said.

"Do you feel upset cause I'm leaving? Are you my fan?"

Natsu smirked. "Fake Fairy, pick up your trash."

"What?"

"I said, pick up the trash that you wiped your dirty face with."

Lisanna scowled and picked her tissues up.

"Oh, and leave the door open. Your disgusting perfume scent is giving me a headache."

She quickly marched away.

"Who does he think he is?!" Lisanna yelled. She stomped and ripped apart on the facial tissues angrily.

"He pisses me off!"

* * *

"Tell the truth." Loke shouted.

"Tell what?" Lucy gulped.

"What did you do with Natsu at the swimming pool? What's going on between you two?"

"I-I.."

Loke held up a water hose and aimed it at her.

"If you don't tell me, I'm going to shoot you with this hose!"

"Please… DON'T-"

He finally fired the water at Lucy as she sprinted away.

"Come here you puny freak!"

Lucy suddenly paused and shook her head to dry her hair. Loke stopped spraying water. He watched Lucy swing her hair back and forth, making Loke feel uncomfortable.

"W-what are you?!" Loke lifted his water hose back up again to shoot Lucy. He was interrupted by Gray, who squirted water on Loke with another water hose.

"Thank you!" Lucy smiled. She sprinted away.

"D-Did y-you just s-shoot me? How could you?!"

"Stop bothering him. He can't catch a cold before our first performance together." Gray grinned. "You should also dry up." He walked away, leaving Loke in shock. He turned to his golden retriever pet named Jolie.

"Jolie.. I only have you!" Loke hugged her tightly.

* * *

Lucy squeezed out her wet clothes by the sink. Gray came by and began to dry Lucy's hair with a towel.

"Thank you."

"What happened yesterday?"

Lucy got silent.

"It was me." Natsu came up. "I slipped and fell into the water. He saved me." Lucy strolled over to Natsu.

"Are you okay?" Lucy asked.

"Do you have a problem with that?" Natsu questioned Gray.

"Not really. I'm glad that you two were together that time." Gray said.

* * *

"What's this?" Natsu looked over the bowl of soup and tea that was in his room.

"Did you see it?" Lucy jumped from behind.

"What is it?"

"It's shrimp porridge." Lucy pointed at the soup.

Natsu threw his spoon down. Lucy recoiled.

"You don't like it?" Lucy whispered.

"I'm allergic to shrimp so don't expect me to eat this. I might die." Natsu stared at her.

"Should I change the-"

"I don't feel like eating anything. So take this thing and go!"

"I'm sorry… I didn't know it would kill you.."

"Of course you didn't know. Why would you? That's why you're scary."

"I just wanted to be helpful.." Lucy whimpered.

"If you want to be helpful, then prepare for the show!" Natsu leaned towards Lucy. Their lips were inches apart. "If you ruin it, you'll die in my hands."

"Aye. I'll do my best." Lucy blushed without her realizing...

* * *

After the band practice, Natsu, Lucy, Loke, and Gray were eating ice cream on their agency's balcony. Gajeel and Cana also joined in.

"Uwa. It's Lisanna!" Loke exclaimed. He was watching a video of her on his laptop.

"Well at least she tried hard. Fake 'Fairy'" Natsu glanced.

"She's so beautiful. She's totally my type!" Loke sighed dreamily. "Gray, you like these kind of girls right? What about you Natsu? I think that's what you said long time ago."

"No way, I hate those kind of girls."

"Do you like her Gray?" Loke asked.

"Well, is she that pretty?" Gray shrugged.

"Are you out of your mind?! I mean, if you don't like her then who do you guys like?!"

"..."

"Landon." Natsu suddenly replied. Everyone gasped. "Wipe your face. It's dirty." Gray, Loke, and Gajeel sighed with relief.

Lucy washed the ice cream liquid with her hands. "I'm sorry."

"What do you think?" Loke asked Lucy.

"Eh?"

"You're a man too. What do you think about Lisanna?"

"Who's Lisanna?" Lucy cocked her head.

"Are you kidding me? You don't know this famous star?!"

"Sure, Landon knows Lisanna. He loves girls, right?" Gajeel butted in.

"Who's Lisanna?" Lucy whispered. Gajeel ignored her.

* * *

Gajeel and Cana dragged Lucy into a room to help her memorize all the singers and actors, which took five hours of hard work…

Lucy stepped into the bathroom for a break.

"It still feels weird stepping into men's room." Lucy shuddered.

"I need to go to the bathroom!" The trainees came into the restroom as Lucy ran into one of the toilet doors.

"Are you trying to avoid us?" A guy marched up to the door that Lucy was in. "Are you looking down on us just because you're in The Dragon Slayers? Answer me!"

"I'm sorry.. I'm… taking a …d-dump here." Lucy whispered, embarrassed. _Why did I say that! Lucy, __you idiot!_

"Stop pretending! You're nasty!" The man shouted. They left the restroom.

"Everyone hates me. I'm just scared that you people will find out that I'm a girl." Lucy opened the door and walked out, stopped by a couple of guys in front of her.

"You were a girl?!" They yelled. Lucy's eyes went wide. _Oh no!_

**Cliffhanger! Will Lucy's secret end like this? Chapter 8 up next!**

**Thank you!**


	8. Chapter 8

**HI! I finally finished chapter 8! I'm glad I did! I'll be making sure I update often! I make the stories cliffy because I think it makes it more exciting, doesn't it? Haha. **

**Reviews, Favorites, and Follows are much appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or the drama. **

Lucy panicked and began to run away.

"Stop!" The trainees started to chase her. She sprinted outside the bathroom, up the stairs, down the stairs until she tripped over Makarov and fell.

"I'm sorry!" Lucy yelled as she stood up and started running again.

"What's with him today?" Makarov muttered.

"Landon is a girl! Landon is a girl!" The trainees shouted out. News reporters popped up and began to take pictures of her.

"What?!" Makarov exclaimed.

* * *

Lucy finally got out of the agency until a furious mob of fans death glared her from behind. She gulped. _Oh.. Dear.. _

"Ahh!" Lucy yelled as she began to run faster and faster. _Reverend mother, what should I do?! _ One of the trainees threw a water bottle and it landed on Lucy's head, but she kept on running.

"Lucy.. Lucy.." A soft voice was heard.

"Reverend Mother?" Lucy whispered.

"Lucy." The reverend mother walked up to her. She paused. "Lucy, are you out of breath from running?" Lucy blinked.

"No." She replied.

"Does it hurt where they hit you?"

"No." Lucy replied once again, fascinated.

"Isn't it weird? You're neither breathless nor in pain. Where do you think we are?" The Reverend Mother chuckled.

"This place is-" Lucy looked back. The angry mob of fans, news reporters, and trainees were frozen.

"Are we in a dream?" Lucy said.

"That's right, Lucy. We are in a dream. Now, we should wake up. One, two, THREE!" The reverend mother slapped Lucy's butt and she woke up, shocked. Lucy looked around and found out that she was still in the bathroom.

"Whew."

* * *

_KNOCK KNOCK_

_KNOCK KNOCK_

"Stop knocking! Who is it?!" Natsu shouted. Lucy came in from his door.

"It's Landon.." Lucy pouted.

"What do you want?"

"Can you help-"

"No." Natsu answered before Lucy could finish her sentence.

"Please? I want to ask you which one should be my autograph."

"Why do you want that?"

"I don't have my own signature so I wanted to make one!" Lucy smiled.

"Fine."

Lucy gave him the notebook. Natsu looked over all the different varies of signatures that Lucy made but none of them were his appetite. He threw the notebook down.

"I don't like any single one of them." Natsu said. Lucy frowned. "If you want to-"

"Alright then, I'll just ask Gray!" Lucy exclaimed as she opened the door and headed out. "Bye!"

"W-what the hell?"

* * *

"Ah, so you want to make a signature right?" Gray asked.

"Yes, can you help me? Pleeaase?"

"Sure" He grinned.

"Thank you!" Lucy smiled. She grabbed onto the pen in front of her as Gray put his hand on top of her. They started to create the signature that Lucy wanted.

* * *

"Humph. Finished." Natsu said. He made up a signature for Lucy to use. "Now this, this is the real signature! I can't wait to show it to Landon!"

* * *

"Landon. You know, about that autograph thing that you wanted to make." Natsu whispered.

"Oh. You don't have to worry about that! I already made one!" Lucy whispered back.

"Y-You did?"

"Hai!"

_Crap. I already put my signature in her room, now she'll think I did it for her!_

* * *

_Knock Knock_

Natsu slowly opened the door to Lucy's room. He wanted to get his signature that he made for Lucy back. He noticed that Lucy was sleeping on top of her table.

"That's right, I left it here so there's nothing wrong for me to take it back." Natsu said. He carefully moved Lucy to see her new autograph.

"Tch, it's not that good." Natsu scoffed. He picked up his signature on her table and walked towards his room.

* * *

"Come on guys!" Gajeel shouted. The Dragon Slayers were heading towards their concert area.

Natsu, Lucy, Gray, and Loke came out of the van and had spotted Lisanna coming out of her van.

"Hey! Lisanna!" Loke hollered. "I heard you were the main host of our concert. I'm really a big fan. I'm looking forward to your special performance!"

"Yeah, I'm also a fan of The Dragon Slayers too! You're Loke right?" Lisanna said.

"Yes."

"Oh and that's Gray, the new member, Landon, and.." Lisanna faced Natsu. "That person.. I'm sorry, I just can't remember his name."

"Y-You don't know Natsu? He's our leader." Loke pointed at Natsu.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I'll see you on stage.." Lisanna smirked and went away.

"Tch. What is she? Fake 'Fairy'. She's so immature." Natsu muttered.

* * *

"Hello? Is this the security desk? I'm busy. Eh? A woman who's looking for Landon?" Gajeel was talking on his phone.

"I have to go right now." Lucy hopped around.

"No, you have to stay here. What about the performance?" Gajeel stopped Lucy from leaving. "I'll go down and hold her. You go on stage and finish the performance."

"Alright. Please let me know if you see her." Lucy nodded.

"Hurry up and go into the makeup room. It's in studio B." Gajeel informed and walked away.

"Did he say studio D?" Lucy scratched her head.

* * *

"This is studio D. Where is everyone?" Lucy wondered.

* * *

"Where is Gajeel and Landon?" Makarov sighed.

* * *

"Where is the makeup room!?" Lucy whined. She began to wander around.

"Cana! Hurry up and call Landon!" Makarov ordered.

"I have Landon's phone.." Cana answered. "Look! Here he comes!" Lucy finally arrived, panting from exhaust.

"I'm sorry. I got lost."

"Get ready. Now! You're late!" Makarov commanded.

"Hai!"

* * *

Lucy got ready in the same dress shirt that she wore during her swimming pool shoot. She kept on twiddling with her phone.

"Landon. What are you waiting for? We have to go to the rehearsal." Gray tapped on Lucy's shoulder.

"Can't I bring my phone?"

"No. Why? Are you waiting for a phone call?"

"I might get a phone call regarding about my mother."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm not sure yet. I have to wait."

"I wish the best for you." He patted her head.

**End of chapter 8! Sorry if there's any grammar errors.. I had to type really fast since I didn't have time.. Also, I'm sorry if this chapter is kinda boring.. But the next chapter is going to be great! Thank you!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello Everyone! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Also, check out my new story, 'Her Sweet Lips' (I'm not abandoning this one!) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or the drama.**

"I want to meet Landon and talk to him in person." A woman explained to Gajeel. "I bet he wants to see me too."

"He doesn't want to see you. He wants to see his mother! Can you please tell me about his mother?" Gajeel pleaded.

"W-well, that's…"

* * *

The Dragon Slayers were finished with their concert rehearsal. They were rushing towards their make-up room, Natsu saw Lucy with her phone and dragged her to the outside balcony.

"Landon, hand me your phone." Natsu ordered. He snatched her phone away.

"What are you doing?!" Lucy yelled.

"You were only thinking about your phone all day. This is your first performance, do it properly. What are you doing?! Do you really want to get kicked out?!"

"Natsu. I think I already did everything here."

"What?"

"The person who came to see me returned. I'm going to find my mother soon."

"G-Good for you. Then, are you going to leave now?"

"Hai, I'm not going to bother anyone anymore. Thank you for everything."

"What about your brother?"

"I don't know about him but I think he'll come back soon. Please give me my phone back. Gajeel is going to call me soon."

"I'll give it back after the concert. Make sure you don't make any mistakes."

"I'll do my best. Please take good care of my phone."

* * *

"Everyone, this is the performance of the new four member, The Dragon Slayers!"

_Still (From the drama.)_

_Natsu_

**Lucy/Natsu (Together)**

"_It__ wasn't supposed to be love  
It was never supposed to be  
I fooled myself many times before, but my heart keeps on calling you  
Before i tried to run away  
I tried to push a step away  
But even then__,__ you were growing bigger inside me_

**I must love you this much  
I must wait for you this much  
No matter how much it hurts, my heart can't leave you  
There must be one love  
My heart won't change  
The love I protected for you, now I can tell you everything**

_Your warm eye expression_

_Your warm love_  
_You are growing bigger inside me_

**You must have loved me**  
**You must have waited for me**  
**No matter how much I made you hurt, your heart can't leave me**

**There must be one love****  
****My heart won't change****  
****The love I protected for you, now I can tell you everything****  
****I love you**

**Sometimes love, or tears will cause problems for us****  
****I love you, I love you I just need you next to me**

**I must still love you  
I must be waiting for you  
I could fool my mind, but not my heart**

**There must be one love**"

* * *

"Nice job you guys." Makarov clapped as the band stepped out of the stage.

"Thank you!" Lucy bowed, realizing out that Natsu was gone. "Do you know where Natsu is?"

* * *

Natsu walked into the make-up room, finding a text message on Lucy's phone. He gently picked it up.

* * *

"Where is Natsu?! We have to take a group photo. You two, come here and take a picture." Cana said.

"Loke, can you hand me your phone?" Lucy asked.

"M-my phone? Sure. Be careful."

Lucy grabbed the phone and sprinted off.

* * *

Lucy arrived at the balcony. She began dialing Gajeel's phone number.

"Gajeel? How is it going?"

"… I sent you a messag-ge earlier… D-Didn't you read it?"

* * *

Natsu pressed on the message box.

"_Gajeel_

_I don't think I can find your mother…_

_I'm sorry…."_

Natsu sighed, he went to find Lucy.

* * *

"Oh, yes. You don't know where she is?" Lucy whispered, trying to keep her tears back.

"It seems like…."

"What is it?"

"…. She passed away…"

Lucy dropped her phone. Her tears started rolling down her cheeks, nonstop. She collapsed to her knees. Loke saw Lucy crying.

"What happened? Why are you crying? Are you okay? Wait, I'll get someone!" Loke began to panic. He ran to search for Gray.

Lucy grasped onto her chest. Her tears kept on falling down.

"Mother… Mother…" She bawled. Natsu finally found Lucy sitting on the ground. He stood there, not knowing what to do.

"Landon." Natsu whispered tenderly. Lucy faced him.

"I can't find her. She's not in this world… I can't see her ever again."

* * *

"Gray! Gray!" Loke dashed to him. "Landon is strange, he's crying! He must be sick or something!"

* * *

Natsu came up to Lucy and bent down, embracing her into his arms. She leaned her head next to Natsu's shoulder. He started to pat her back.

Loke and Gray arrived in front of the balcony, they watched Natsu and Lucy cuddle together. Loke gasped while Gray stared at them with a beam of jealousy in his eyes.

"Landon."

**Reviews, Follows, and Favorites are much appreciated! Thank you:**

**Lu-chan-chii**

**LiLyRoSe98**

**GuiltyCrown09**

**dog's paw burning in hot ash**

**Rose Princess**

**GoldenRoseTanya**

**AngelsFairyTail**

**yuyu-chama**

**1fairytaillover**

**For reviewing chapter 8! (Sorry, I couldn't add more names from chapters, 1,2,3,4,5,6,7... Gomennasai! ㅠ.ㅠ I'm such a meanie..) I wanted to do this ever since chapter 1 but I kept on forgetting! (Silly me.. I'm so forgetful...) **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi! Early update today! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or the drama.**

"So he knows huh?" Gray whispered to himself.

"Eh?" Loke frowned, "What do you mean?"

"You don't have to worry about it. Landon! Natsu! What's wrong?!" Gray shouted to get their attention. Natsu and Lucy stood up as she wiped her tears.

"His tension melted away the time he stepped down the concert stage." Natsu lied. "Stop crying Landon."

There was a moment of silence.

"What are you guys doing here? You did great!~" Makarov and Cana walked towards the band members. He stared at Lucy. "Oi, what's wrong?"

"He must've been too nervous so Natsu was consoling him." Gray explained.

"Cana, go fix his makeup." Makarov pushed Landon next to Cana. "The show isn't finished yet. The reporters want to interview him! Get ready!" Cana and Lucy quickly went inside the building.

* * *

"I heard about your mother from Gajeel." Cana sighed.

"I know I shouldn't cry.. I'm very sorry."

"Are you sure you can make it?"

"Yes, I can." Lucy replied.

"No, you can't." Natsu said as he walked behind Lucy. "Are you going to cry again? What kind of excuse are you going to make? Are you going to tell them that I bullied you?"

Lucy stood up from her chair. "I'll be okay. I'm positive."

"Take her away; she'll want to hear the woman's story in person." Natsu ordered. He handed Lucy her phone.

"What about the Makarov and the reporters?" Cana asked. "She'll need a special camouflage… No, wait, we'll just have to remove her 'boy' makeup.. Hmm, follow me."

* * *

Lucy and Cana secretly went into Lisanna's dressing room while Natsu was waiting outside the door.

"Since Lisanna's stylist is my friend, I'll just borrow clothes from her." Cana said. She started to pick out the perfect clothes for Lucy.

* * *

_~Minutes Later~_

"Hurry up, If the crowd comes, you'll not be able to get out of here."

Natsu went into the dressing room and saw the curtain opening. Lucy walked out of the curtain. She was wearing all black; leather boots, leather jacket, AND leather pants. Her cheeks were pale pink, was wearing a fuchsia-colored lipstick and a long wig that was tied in a ponytail.

"Be careful so no one finds you out." Natsu gulped. Lucy nodded. He marched out of the dressing room.

"She really looks like a girl.. I feel so awkward and weird." Natsu muttered.

"Natsu Dragneel-san?" Jason, the news reporter came up to him. "What are you doing here in front of Lisanna-chan's room? Is she in here?" He asked slyly. Suddenly, the door to the dressing room opened and Lucy walked out, but before Jason could see her face, Natsu swiftly grabbed her hand and ran away with her.

"Who is it?" Lucy asked as they ran.

"A reporter, if he sees you, The Dragon Slayers is over."

"Stop right there, Natsu-san and Lisanna-chan!" Jason yelled. Natsu and Lucy sprinted down the stairs until they paused.

"Go through that door; avoid people's eyes so no one can notice you. Leave!" Natsu commanded. Lucy nodded and walked into the door. Jason finally caught up and began to pursuit Natsu again. Natsu casually marched away.

* * *

Lucy raced through the mob of crowds and news reporters, trying not to make any eye-contact and finally got out.

* * *

Lisanna stepped out of the stage and was heading towards the waiting room with her background dancers following her. She stopped.

"You danced so well today that you didn't notice that you blocked the camera while I was dancing." Lisanna gave a fake smile.

"I'm sorry… I won't ever do it again." One of the dancers said guiltily.

"You're wearing high heels today, even higher than me. You looked better than me on stage." Lisanna glared at her other dancer.

"I'm sorry, should I just wear socks?"

"What are you talking about? Did I ever say that?" Lisanna walked away. "Well, if you insist, you should."

* * *

"Natsu-san!" Jason shouted. Natsu was still running away from the news reporter.

"This is crazy." Natsu muttered under his breath. He halted in front of Lisanna, who was wearing the exact same thing that Lucy was wearing.

"Fake Fairy, take care of him for me will ya?" Natsu breathed heavily as he bolted away.

"Lisanna-san, what's going on between you two?" Jason questioned.

"What are you talking about?"

"Why did you run away after seeing me?"

"When did I run away?"

"I came all the way here and followed you."

"Eh?"

* * *

"Landon, I have looked for you because you're my only relative.." The woman held onto Lucy's hand. "When your father left you guys for me to be in charge, he said your mother wasn't alive anymore."

"Do you know who my mother was?" Lucy asked.

"I heard she was a singer but I never met her before. Anyways, I'm so happy that I found you."

"...Me too… Aunt…"

"Time to go home Landon." Gajeel informed.

* * *

Lucy went up to the second floor. "Welcome Landon!" Loke and Gray grinned. Natsu was sitting on a chair. There were cakes, breads, fruits, and all different varieties of meat. It was a party. "We are now going to celebrate Landon's first performance!" Loke exclaimed.

"Landon, you didn't eat yet, right? Come sit here." Gray touched Lucy's shoulder and made her sit next to him.

"Thank you, Gray." Lucy thanked warmly. "Thank you Natsu, and Loke."

"We waited here for a long time because of you." Natsu grumbled.

"You had a hard time; we couldn't possibly leave you alone." Loke said.

"Since we're like a team and a family, we should be on your side." Gray added.

"I'm sorry; I wasn't paying any attention to the concert…" Lucy sighed.

"OH! Landon! I know what'll cheer you up! I have a video of all our band members showing off their 'talent'. We were just rookies then, wanna see it?~" Loke snickered evilly.

"Those things wouldn't have remained." Natsu coughed.

"I saved some for me." Loke answered. Gray and Natsu shot Loke a look.

"Let's go Landon!" Loke dragged Lucy to the living room that was downstairs.

"You've got to be kidding me, those things wouldn't have remained." Natsu scoffed.

"Actually, he does have some. I saw it sometimes." Gray smirked. Natsu's eyes widened.

"Crap."

* * *

"Wait here." Loke chuckled. He got the video tape from the back of the TV and inserted it.

"Loke, don't you dare show it. If you do, you're dead meat!" Natsu hollered from upstairs. Loke pressed the play button.

The MC started to introduce the 'new' band, The Dragon Slayers. Lucy got to the part where Natsu had to show his 'talent'.

"_Give me the pumpkin." Natsu had said._

Natsu appeared.

"You, turn. IT. OFF!" Natsu shouted.

"Shoot!" Loke screamed as Natsu chased him around the living room while Lucy was still watching the TV. Soon, she burst out laughing and wiped her tears of delight.

"N-natsu.. Pumpkin… Beaver… Tooth… Hahahaha!" Lucy rolled around the carpet. Natsu gazed at the TV. He watched himself carve the huge pumpkin with his tooth.

"Yep, that's Natsu alright." Gray snickered behind Lucy.

"Turn it off!"

* * *

"Was it that funny?" Natsu asked Lucy after the band members calmed down. They were having tea in the kitchen. "Well, I like you better laughing than crying."

"It was seriously really funny!" Lucy smiled. "You were the best of the three at that time." She gave him a thumbs up.

"At that time? How about now?"

"You're still great."

"So, that means I'm not the best. Forget it. I'm not interested in your taste."

"But, I'll remember you the most. I'm glad to leave with wonderful memories."

"Leave?"

"I'll take of everything and leave, so I won't bother you." Lucy scratched her neck. "Oh, I forgot to help Gray." She left the kitchen.

"She went through all that for her mother but has no intention to do it for her brother. Are they twins or not?!" Natsu rolled his eyes.

* * *

"Are you okay now?" Gray questioned.

"Yes, I was a bit tired but I'm fine now, thank you." Lucy beamed.

"I may even be able to help you more now, if you ask me."

"Ask you?"

"Give me your hand."

"Eh?"

"Give me your hand." Gray slowly lifted up both of her hands and gave her a tray of plates. "Take this downstairs."

"Okay." Lucy skipped away.

"Where are you giving your hand to when I'm watching?" Gray whispered.

* * *

"So pretty.." Lucy gasped. The band members and the trainees were watching a TV commercial and a woman's leg showed up.

"Landon, you like this kind of stuff?! Like… umm… revealing stuff?" Loke exclaimed.

"No, I like the shoes that she's wearing." Lucy gazed at the woman's high heels.

"Eh? Shoes instead of legs? Aren't men more interested in legs more than shoes? You're really something."

"Do you like shoes?" Gray asked.

"It's just that I never worn shoes like that before." Lucy replied carelessly. Loke and the trainees stared at her. Lucy realized what she accidently said."Since I'm a MAN, it's so different. Whoa look at that.. Her legs are soo pretty.." She gave out a random laugh.

* * *

"I wanted to meet you today for something very important." Makarov said. "You're dating Lisanna aren't you?"

"What?" Natsu scoffed. "Never."

"Keep it confidential. Jason, the news reporter wanted to talk about it. Also, I almost forgot to tell you, we have business lunch. A famous old singer wishes to see you. She wants you to arrange her songs."

"Who is she?"

"You'll see, let's go!"

* * *

"Can I buy his one?" Gray pointed at the rose-colored shoe.

"Yes, sir."

"And please wrap it."

* * *

"Here she is!" Makarov escorted Natsu into an expensive dining room. Natsu's face hardened when he saw the singer that Makarov was talking about.

"This is Ms. Grandine. Ms. Grandine, you know him right?" Makarov said.

"Of course." She grinned.

Natsu glared at her. "Mother.."


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello! Chapter 11 is up! I hope you enjoy! The ending is kind of 'dramatic'?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or the drama.**

****Lisanna sat on her chair, thinking. She couldn't forget who Jason was talking about.

"Jason thought that I was with Natsu, which I wasn't. Does Natsu have a girlfriend? Who is that girl?" She pouted.

* * *

"Whoa, this place is huge!" Lucy gasped at the enormous restaurant.

"Would you like to come with me somewhere after lunch?" Gray asked.

"Eh? Where?"

Gray smirked. "The theme park. I brought everything we need for disguises." He took out a white bag from his backpack and dropped the disguises on the table.

"Sure!" Lucy smiled as Gray picked up a pair of glasses while Lucy grabbed the fake wig and tried it on. "How do I look?"

"You look perfect. No one will ever notice us." Gray replied. He returned the glasses and the wig into his bag. Lucy noticed another pink-colored bag next to the white one.

"Is that pink bag also part of our disguise?" Lucy asked.

Gray grinned. "No, it's for my love affair. I'm going to see a girl today, but there's something that I forgot to tell her. So I'll ask for her pardon and give this gift to her. I want her to forgive and love me."

"I'm sure she'll be happy to receive a wonderful present especially from you." Lucy's eyes twinkled, "Ganbatte!"

* * *

A woman in the early 40s picked up a glass of dark, scarlet-colored wine and drank out of it. She wore pearls all over her neck and her wrist. Her pale, skin flashed brightly under the amber light. The woman, Grandine, smacked her lips together.

"I want to go back to work." Her tender-like voice soothed Makarov.

"Well, since our band is having some recessions, it's not like before." Makarov coughed.

"That's why I'm asking a favor for only you and this… young man." Grandine answered. Natsu kept on giving her dirty looks as Makarov nudged him with his elbow. "I want to make a CD and have a concert with you." Grandine said.

"Let's arrange the songs. I think Natsu will do well in this job." Makarov informed.

"I guess he's very talented." The woman beamed.

"Of course! He's the son of Igneel Dragneel, the famous conductor." Makarov patted Natsu's back. Grandine's smile turned into a frown.

"I see, he must be a genius after his father."

Natsu finally spoke up. "I don't know if I'm a genius or not, but, I only take after my father."

"Father huh? Those who think they have such an intelligent mind don't like me. They're always too picky and don't respect their seniors. They aren't very cooperative."

"Those who have a picky personality often get along with someone who's not that capricious." Natsu defended. Makarov gulped.

"Let's eat. This looks delicious!" He exclaimed.

"I picked my favorite dish here." She laughed.

"Thank you." Makarov began to eat. Natsu picked up his fork and started to eat, his eyes widened.

"What's wrong?" Makarov worried. Grandine looked up.

"S-Shrimp. There's shrimp in.. t-there." Natsu choked. Makarov picked up his fork and ate the food.

"It is shrimp…" Makarov whispered.

"What's wrong?" Grandine questioned.

"He's allergic to shrimp." He answered. "Are you okay?" Grandine stared at Natsu, shocked. Natsu excused himself from the table and ran off to the restroom.

"I never knew he was allergic to shrimp." Grandine muttered silently.

* * *

Natsu coughed endlessly, he washed his face and leaned on the wall that was near him.

"Natsu?" A voice was heard. Lucy walked up to him. "Natsu, are you sick?" He suddenly stomped away from Lucy and outside the men's bathroom. Lucy followed him.

* * *

Lucy sighed. She dialed Gray's phone number.

"Hello? Landon, where are you?"

"I'm sorry Gray but I can't go with you to the theme park. Natsu is very sick so I need to take care of him."

"Natsu? Okay." Gray ended the phone call.

Lucy sat next to Natsu. They were outside.

"Are you okay?" Lucy asked.

"I'm fine. I only had trouble breathing."

"Did you eat shrimp?" Lucy whimpered.

"Even you remember. Why wouldn't she?" Natsu grumbled. "Anyways, where are we?"

"I'm not sure. I wasn't watching while you were running away.."

"We can't get lost here. Hmmm. We need disguises.."

"Ah!" She held up the disguises that she brought with her.

* * *

Natsu wore the glasses while Lucy wore the wig.

"This is what Gray brought when he wanted to go to the theme park with me." Lucy explained.

"Gray did? Why would he do that? People only go to the theme park with their girlfriends."

"I think he has a girlfriend." Lucy said. "He was supposed to meet her today."

"So, basically, he just wanted to kill time with you… Of course… Why didn't I think of that?" Natsu scoffed. They headed near the ice cream shop.

"I think we're lost."

"Gajeel and Gray could've already taken our stuff from there so we should go to our place." He said. "I know the way. Follow me."

* * *

_~Several Minutes Later~_

"Isn't this the ice cream shop that we passed by earlier ago?" Lucy scratched her head.

"You idiot, do you think there's only one ice cream shop around here? This place is different." Natsu protested.

* * *

_~Several Minutes Later~_

"EH?! Isn't this the same place?" Lucy and Natsu halted in front of the familiar looking ice cream shop.

"Didn't I tell you there are many of them here?!" Natsu yelled.

* * *

_~Several Minutes Later~ _

Natsu raised his fake glasses up and down. Lucy started to whine.

"Natsu! I'm positive this is the ice cream shop that we passed by! I remember because employees are exactly the same!" She pointed at the woman that was working there.

"I think this is the way… Ahem, I got confused because I always go by car. So don't rush me and WAIT!"

"Natsu, let's just take the taxi. I'll go and pay the taxi fare."

"I can't give up, no I won't give up."

"Then, what about asking the way?"

"No asking! I said I'm going to FIGURE IT OUT!" Natsu huffed. "So believe in me."

* * *

Lisanna was finished with her photo shoot and was getting ready to leave until Cana came inside the shooting place. She was talking to Lisanna's stylist.

"Isn't that The Dragon Slayer's stylist?" Lisanna's manager whispered.

"Are they shooting around here?" Lisanna questioned.

"No, and isn't that a girl's outfit?"

Lisanna gazed at the leather jacket that Cana was holding.

"Isn't that what I wore at the concert?" Lisanna blinked.

* * *

"I'm so sorry. It tore on the sides but I got it covered." Cana said.

"Lisanna is really picky. How could you let this happen?" Lisanna's stylist scolded.

"You saved my life with these clothes though." .

"She must know who that mystery girl is that was at the concert.." Lisanna smirked.

* * *

"Excuse me!" Lisanna shouted as Cana walked out to the parking lot.

"Hello, Lisanna-san." Cana grinned.

"Hello, Cana-san. I heard that Natsu and the girl were able to get away safely. How is she?"

"What? Do you know the girl?…"

"Yes, Natsu told me." She lied.

"Natsu? Are you really both dating?" Cana gasped. Lisanna laughed.

"Aren't I supposed to say no?"

"Since you're seeing Natsu and Landon, you guys must be close." Cana blurted out.

"Eh?" _What is she talking about? Landon?_ "Hai, Natsu told me not to say anything about him." Lisanna fibbed.

"If anyone finds out that Landon is a girl, we're in big trouble." Cana carelessly whispered in her ear. Lisanna gasped.

"T-that's right! It WOULD be trouble if… people found out… that he was a …woman." Her happy voice faded away into a sinister one. '_Landon, a girl? Tch. What a joyous secret~' _Lisanna thought.

**Stay continued for Chapter 12!  
PLEASE~~~ Review!**

**Thank you!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Happy Happy Happy 12****th**** 12****th**** 12****th**** Day Day Day! Haha **** Decided to update a new chapter for this day. Enjoy! Reviews, Favorites, and Follows are much appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail..**

"We finally found it.." Lucy sighed in a tired voice.

"What did I tell you? I specifically said that I was going to find it." Natsu hollered proudly. "I told you to believe in me." He grinned at her for the first time. Lucy's heart started thumping uncontrollably.

"Why is my heart pounding? Is it because I walked too much? This is just a coincidence right?" Lucy whispered quietly.

* * *

"Jolie, since then, I can't stop thinking about him. What should I do? What's wrong with me?" Loke confessed to his golden retriever.

* * *

"Landon! Someone wants to see you!" Gajeel yelled from downstairs. Lucy started rushing down the stairs. She skidded to a halt.

"Aunt…" Lucy gasped. Makarov and all of her band members were there. Her aunt started hugging her to death.

"Landon, you should have told me you had an aunt!" Makarov smiled. He motioned Lucy and her aunt to sit on the couch. " Landon, your aunt should stay in Landon's room for now."

"Eh? Stay? Are you going to stay here aunt?" Lucy asked.

"Of course! I finally got to meet you and now, I never want to get separated from you again!" Lucy's aunt said. She looked almost similar to Lucy, except for her emerald, green eyes and wavy hair.

"No, even though she's your aunt, it'll still be too awkward.." Makarov mumbled, ignoring Lucy and her aunt's conversation. "Then, your aunt should take your room, and you, Landon, you'll have to share a room with someone else. Who wants to share a room with Landon?" Makarov questioned.

"What?" Lucy and Loke shouted.

"We don't have another room. Loke, you should share the room with Landon." Makarov said.

"You want ME to share a room with HIM? N-no… I don't think so."

"What about you Gray?"

"He probably wants to share a room with someone else." Gray glared at Natsu.

"Natsu?"

"Never."

"Why can't you guys just share a room for just a few days?! Landon, it's up to you."

Lucy gulped; he looked at Gray, Loke, then, Natsu. They each turned their eyes away from her.

"If I had to share a room with someone, it would be.." She closed her eyes and pointed at Natsu.

"ME?"

"Yes, that's okay for me!" Makarov clapped. "Since Natsu's room is the biggest, he should share his room with Landon!"

"I don't want to!"

"Forget it!" Makarov yelled. "Landon, go pack, you're staying with me."

"WHAT?" Lucy screamed. She turned to Natsu.

"Natsu…." Lucy moped.

"Landon, just use my room." Natsu offered, sounding forced.

"Whew…" Lucy wiped her sweat.

* * *

"Okay, everything's done. But still, you should keep this with you." Gajeel gave Lucy a mini taser. "You can't push this button any time. If, Natsu's personality or the look on his eyes change, you shouldn't hesitate to push this." Gajeel warned.

"H-hai." Lucy nodded. She picked up all her blankets, pillows, and clothes and walked out her door, leaving the taser in her pocket.

* * *

"You're so kind." Cana sighed.

"I think we are so much alike!" Lisanna giggled, "Let's be friends! Also, tell me more about Natsu's secret."

"Alright."

* * *

Lucy set all her blankets and pillows right next to Natsu's bed as Natsu waddled over to Lucy.

"My room looks so pitiful with you staying here."

"I'm sorry." She tucked in her blanket.

"Landon? Did you think I was going to let you sleep there?"

"I can't possibly sleep on your bed. I'm okay with sleeping on the ground."

"What are you talking about? I need you to go far away over there and sleep."

Lucy hurriedly moved her blanket and pillow at least 20 feet away from him.

"But, how can she even think to sleep next to a man?" Natsu grumbled.

* * *

~Few minutes later~

Lucy tiptoed over to turn off the lamp that was next to Natsu. She stared at Natsu sleeping and reached over to her pocket, and pulled out the taser.

"He won't like it when I have things like this." Lucy whispered. "I'm sorry." She leaned closer to his face. Her heart started thumping again. She asked the reverend mother for guidance as she crossed herself to pray, holding the taser in her hands, with that gesture, she accidently tased herself, causing her to collapse on top of Natsu Dragneel.

**That's all for today... Sorry if there's any grammar mistakes... I was rushing too much... :( **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello Everyone! Merry Christmas! Sorry for the late update… I had 5 exams in school so I had to study. However, I have winter break! Yay! It's totally worth it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**P.S. Also please check out 'Her Sweet Lips, Mine Forever.' My second fanfic!**

"_Wake me gently, My sunshine  
Just like princess in the fai__r__y tales, I will close my eyes and wait  
When I open my eyes, please stay by my side, love shot  
Just like prince in the fair__y__ tales, look and __smile __at me  
Even I do not know that, in my eyes there's only you  
And don't know that my heart is throbbing, the sound of my heart beats_

_I wanna love you I wanna __be __with you  
Can you feel it, my feeling  
Come to me, come a little bit closer and __take my heart__away_

_Everyday __lovely day __everyday I will whispering to you again  
Sweeter than candy, I will give my love to you_

_Reading the __magic spell s__s__ha__ la la  
__Y__our __smile __appeared like the warm sunshine  
My heart is throbbing again  
Now sa__y it__ to me_

_I wanna love you I wanna__ be__ with you  
Can you feel it, my feeling  
Come to me, come a little bit closer and __take my heart__away  
Everyday __lovely day __everyday I will whispering to you again  
Sweeter than candy, I will give my love to you_

_Wanna love you wanna with you  
I will hug you tight.__L__ovely day __please try to feel my heart  
Together forever  
__L__alalala lalalala everyday I will bring only happiness  
Sweeter than candy I will give my love to you__"_

* * *

_Knock knock_

_Knock knock_

"Oi, Landon, are you awake?" Gajeel opened the door and gasped. Lucy was snuggling on top of Natsu while he pulled Lucy closer to his lips. Thankfully, their eyes were closed. Gajeel chuckled nervously and he closed the door to Natsu's room. He opened it again and crept up to Natsu's bed. Gajeel slowly picked up the taser that was on the ground and ran away.

"D-did Natsu use the taser? No, maybe it was Landon.." Gajeel muttered as he sat down on the stairs.

~Meanwhile~

Lucy started to twist and move around, causing her to fall off the bed. She began to rub her messy hair and yawn.

"W-where am.. I?" She whispered.

"Why aren't you coming down!?" Lucy's aunt stormed in the room. "Oh! My little nephew is awake!~ Hurry up and eat breakfast!" Her aunt tiptoed over to Natsu and pulled his blanket away.

"Tsk. Tsk. The leader is always late.." Lucy's aunt frowned. "Wake up!" She yelled as she slapped the Great Natsu Dragneel's back. He quickly woke up from his sleep, not knowing what was going on.

* * *

Gray, Loke, and Gajeel was gobbling up their food while Lucy remained frozen, not remembering what happened last night. Natsu was trying to get Lucy's aunt's attention.

"Listen. There are rules that you would have to follow. First, don't ever touch me. Second-"

Lucy's aunt ignored him and slapped his butt. Loke, Gray, Lucy, and Gajeel choked and gazed at Natsu, surprised.

"What kind of nonsense are you talking about?" Lucy's aunt laughed. She scurried off to find the bathroom.

"I can't believe I let her LIVE here!" Natsu shouted. He stared at his manager and his band mates furiously. They stopped looking at Natsu and quickly resumed eating their breakfast.

* * *

"Do you mean you were electrocuted accidently?!" Gajeel laughed.

"Yes." Lucy replied.

"Are you okay though?"

"I don't have any energy, I still have butterflies in my stomach and I don't know what happened after I got electrocuted."

_Good… She doesn't know.. if she did, she would've been in shock.._ Gajeel thought. "I guess you still have electricity in your body."

"Really? Then, when will it end?"

"I'm sure you'll be fine after you go to the bathroom." Gajeel said. "Drink water, lots of water."

* * *

"Oi, Landon, are you okay?" Gray walked into the kitchen.

"Hai, I'm all right. Oh, what happened to the girl that you were going to give the present to? I heard that she ran away. Are you okay?" Lucy asked.

"It's okay. I was just bothered by the fact that the girl was with another man. But, it seems like she doesn't really think of that guy as a man."

"She must be great. Just like you!" Lucy smiled.

"I'll take your word. Don't forget what you said to me. Promise?" He held up his pinky.

"Promise." Lucy held up her pinky and linked it with his. "Hmm? What's wrong with me?" Lucy whispered. She rubbed her chest. "I feel perfectly fine."

"What?"

"Oh, I felt weird earlier ago but now I'm okay. I drank plenty of water."

"Really? Then, do you still want more tea?" Gray asked.

"Sure! I go get my cup! It's in the living room." Lucy went over to the living room and saw Natsu sitting on the sofa, watching TV.

"You guys are sure close." Natsu grumbled. "Why didn't you just use Gray's room instead of mine?"

"It's because Gray's a man." Lucy whispered."Wait. I forgot. You're a man too."

Natsu rolled his eyes. "So I'm not even a man anymore huh? Maybe that's why we were able to sleep in the same room."

"Oh, I have to get my cup to drink tea with Gray so… Gotta go!" Lucy picked up her cup and dashed to the kitchen.

"Now that I think about it, I was able to sleep so comfortably last night… I wonder why?"

* * *

"Whoa.."

"She's so gorgeous.." The Dragon Slayers' gasped and whispered as Lisanna walked up to their agency.

* * *

"Hi Lisanna!" Cana said. "Why did you come to our agency?"

"I just wanted to see Natsu-kun~." Lisanna answered.

"He's in the music room, come on and I'll show you." Cana motioned her to follow her.

* * *

_Without A Word_

_Natsu_

_"I shouldn't have done that_

_I should have ignored it_

_Like I didn't see it_

_Like I couldn't see it_

_I shouldn't have looked at you in the first place..."_

"Is he good-looking?" Cana asked.

"Yes, I think he's perfect for me." Lisanna whispered quietly.

**The song that was in the beginning of this chapter is called, Lovely Day By Park Shin Hye.**

**Reviews, Follows, and Favorites are much appreciated.**

**Thank you.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm sorry for the REALLY late update… **

**I'll tell you guys the truth…. I have lost interest in this story..**

**However, I will TRY to finish this story.**

**There are some Lolu moments in this chapter**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or the drama**

"UWA It's Lisanna!" One of the trainee hollered in the dance practice room. Lucy, who was in the same practice room turned around and saw Lisanna. She was wearing a minty-green blouse that went up to her knee. She also had an expensive, pearl, handbag that was about ten thousand dollars and a baby pink colored high-heel shoe. Her glittery star pin that decorated her bangs had captured Lucy's eyes.

"Lisanna? What brings you here?" Gajeel asked.

"I wanted to see Landon," Lisanna replied; facing Lucy. "I'm a big fan of you."

"Whoa," The trainee gasped. "You should be very lucky."

"T-thank you," Lucy stuttered.

"May I take a picture with you?"

"S-sure!"

"I'll take your picture." Gajeel offered.

When Lisanna hooked her arm with Lucy's, she smirked.

"You don't look like a man." She whispered before the picture was taken.

"W-what?" Lucy panicked. "What do you m-mean?" She abruptly unhooked her arm with Lisanna's.

"Why are you so surprised?" Lisanna fake-smiled as she hooked her arm with Lucy's again. "You didn't seem to be interested in me so that's why I said that."

"Ah… I'm s-sorry." Lucy nodded.

"Smile," Lisanna grinned when the picture got taken.

Gajeel dragged Lucy to the corner of the room.

"I guess your popular with the whole Fiore ladies now." Gajeel joked. "Natsu likes Lisanna and Lisanna likes you."

"E-eh? Natsu likes Lisanna?"

"This is a top secret but… Makarov thinks there's something going on between Natsu and Lisanna."

Lucy just nodded in reply and turned around to see Lisanna.

"She really is pretty…" Lucy mumbled. "So Natsu likes that kind of girl too…"

* * *

Lucy left the dance practice room; causing Lisanna to follow her secretly.

"Landon!" Loke and Gray called out from outside the practice room. "Are you okay? Here, water." They handed her the bottle of water.

"Thank you." Lucy smiled.

"Come on! Let's go eat at the buffet!" Loke and Gray had their arms around Lucy's shoulder while Gajeel followed them from behind.

"Tch. Who does she think she is? She pretends to be a man but is treated like a princess." Lisanna scoffed.

* * *

"Come on come on! Let's sit down here!" Gajeel urged the band members.

"I wanted some steak…" Loke grumbled as he looked down his expensive (?) meal.

"Natsu, Gray, there's some tomatoes over there! You guys love tomatoes don't you?" Gajeel pushed Natsu and Gray to the vegetable corner; leaving Lucy and Loke to eat next to each other.

Lucy sighed as she began to dream about wearing girly clothes. She wanted to be a 'girl' again. She wanted to hang out with her friend, Levy and shop for some clothes. She wanted to wear high heel shoes to match with her accessories.

Lucy sighed once again after she gulped down a cup of water.

"Are you drinking water again?! This is a buffet. You should eat." Loke said.

"Hai…" Lucy mumbled.

Loke looked down at Lucy's empty plate and shook his head. He gently took his plate full of delicious food and placed it right in front of Lucy.

"Landon… Don't get sick. You can eat mine." Loke stood up from his chair to get another plate.

"Loke," Lucy said. Loke halted.

"Men like pretty girls right?" Lucy asked. Loke's eyes widened.

"W-what?"

"It's the same as you right?"

"Of c-course! Since I'm a man I like pretty girls with pretty faces and good bodies!" Loke suddenly shouted. "Isn't it natural? Would I like YOU then?" Loke blinked at what he said earlier ago.

"Landon, what's wrong with you? Why are you making me- Nevermind!" Loke took back the plate full of food away from Lucy and started eating it.

* * *

"Listen, is it true that Lisanna came here?" Jason asked the fangirls that were outside the entertainment building. "Didn't you see her with Natsu?"

"Don't tell him anything." A girl from the crowd warned. "You're a reporter right? We know we have to protect Natsu-kun's privacy so don't try to get anything from us."

Jason frowned and saw that one of the fangirls was sighing dreamily from far away. They were looking at pictures. He crept up and hovered over them to see the pictures that they got from the Fiore Festival. When he saw one of the pictures that the girl was holding, he gasped. The girl that was running with Natsu was at the corner of the picture.

"Wait.. Lisanna-san was at her waiting room all this time because I was interviewing her… Then… THE GIRL I THOUGHT WHO RAN AWAY WITH NATSU-KUN WAS A DIFFERENT WOMAN?!"

**To be continued.. Sorry for the short chappy.**

**Might be confusing for some readers because I didn't update for a while...**

**I have been getting A LOT of reviews asking/saying that isn't this from the k-drama?**

**Answer: YES and I'm pretty sure I said that in the first chapter.. **


End file.
